


Really?

by Aire_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, TW Suicide mention, beta reader, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: Prompt- Jack's beta s.o thinks they don't deserve them after being treated so badly for being a beta in love with an alpha.





	Really?

Everyone stared, everyone whispered, or at least that's what it felt like. Opening your desk draw made it pretty clear that there were quite a few people in your office that didn’t like you for a few reasons. The number one reason is that you're a beta with an alpha mate, not just any alpha mate, but Strike Commander Morrison. Honestly, this was shit that happened to you in middle school, and very rare in high school

Your drawer was full of printed out articles about how betas shouldn’t be in a relationship with an alphas, that they were a waste of space, and just altogether pointless to society. There were some even nicely handwritten notes, whoever did this must’ve been planning it for awhile because you also found that your screen saver was changed to Jack being surrounded with famous alpha, you could recognize all but one. This is fucking insane, did they think you weren’t going to report them? None of this really bothered you, you knew that being in a relationship with Jack would be hard, people wanted him for themselves and not to some beta. What really bothered you was that the picture you had of your wedding day was taken, burnt, and replaced. They focused on your face, and left Jack completely alone.

You began to remove the photo from the frame when something fell from it and landed on your feet. After tossing the burnt photo into the trash and taking a moment to recover from having to do that, you reach down for what looks like another handwritten note.

It actually startles you, this is by far one of the worst things you’ve ever gotten. Most people just suicide bait you, or threat to hurt you, “make you pay for what you’ve done”, it’s been a very long time since you last gotten a written description of what they would do to you. 

Without much more hesitation you call security, explained what you had found and waited. They’ll have to search yours and Jacks office top to bottom because of this. The only upside to this is that you're going to get at least three days off from it, one to check both your offices, one to investigate, and the last to arrest. It shouldn’t take that long, honestly, what idiot can’t see the security camera that was specifically installed right outside to capture anyone that went into your office?

Jack was there before security was, his scent was nothing if not possessive and protective. As soon as you could, you snatched his phone away. He was going to go on a rant about how people need to get over themselves and let betas fucking live on social media, but that would just upset him even more than he already is. Hoping to stop that before it happens, you silently take it from him, hold it up face level, and with your free hand you point to your lips. When Jack turned back to you, red as the fires of hell and as pissed off as the Devil who lost a bet went wide eyed for a moment before shutting his eyes and huffed in frustration. Tapping your lips and placing his phone in your pocket as he gathers you in his arms, and holds you tightly. Security had gotten there just in time to see the both of you kiss, lucky for them, they hadn’t gotten there before you calmed him down or he would have been yelling at them while you rolled your eyes.

The both of you were ordered to go home until the person(s) responsible were taken into custody. You were petty sure Gabriel was already going through the video feed to find them before Jack even got to your office. Complaining wouldn’t help so you chose to just sit in silence on the way home, Jack filled the silence, he had to take his phone back at some point. He was busy talking to who you would guess was Gabe, telling him to “Hurry it the hell up!”

And that was basically the drive home.

Taking a shower was the first thing the both of you did, the water washed away the scent of his anger and alpha testosterone. It washed away the scent of worry and stress from you, replacing it with the strawberries and creme body wash was so much more enjoyable than it had ever been before.

It was late at night when Jack realized you had hardly spoken a word, he had been too preoccupied with knowing every detail about everything they could find. He finally set his phone down, and went to find you. He found you in bed just scrolling through your social media, on his side of the bed, in his shirt. 

“So..uhh…”  
Your eyes shifted from your phone to Jack.  
“I’m sorry for being such a, uh, such a dick. I didn’t even talk to you about it.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he walked over and sat on the side of the bed, as close to you as he could.  
Looking at him was hard for some reason… you haven’t had this hard of a time making eye contact since you first developed your crush on him. Bringing your knees to your chest you leaned forward and hid your face, tears were welling up and face burning red you just couldn’t talk right now.

You knew they weren’t right, Jack loved you, he was the one that decides who’s worth his love and who’s not! But what if, he didn’t see the potential of being with another alpha, or with an omega? With someone who could fulfill more of him that he doesn't know about since he’s only ever been with you. An omega would be able to help him better when his heats hit, wouldn’t they? Another alpha would ensure he would have alpha offspring, they could both be a power couple. 

Your scent, as faint as it was, drifted to Jack. His demeanor changed, he went from nervous and upset with himself to comforting and also still upset with himself.  
“No, no, no, please don’t cry, no, no- You're gonna make me cry!” You could hear his voice crack, which just made you begin sobbing out loud.

The both of you turned into a crying mess, he was trying so hard to hold a straight face, but good lord, he just couldn’t, not when it came to you. He collected you in his arms and pulled the both of you up to lean against the headboard. Just holding you helped, talking wasn’t necessary, you could feel the conversation. Neither one of you could stop crying, it was getting kind of ridiculous. The both of you lock eyes and for a moment, stop your hysterical crying before your lips crashed together and tumbled over. It ended in laughing, hugging, a bit more kissing and finally talking over dinner.

Gabriel had sent the both of you texts telling you “Enjoy your next two days off, everything's taken care of.” - “I shit you not, this bitch had Jack’s chewing gum in her house, nasty.” It turned out to be one of the alphas from the I.T department, now because of her, the entire I.T department was going to be investigated. You knew how horrible and bored the workers would be, how it would slow down not just their work but everyone else's, but the notes had more than just one person's handwriting.

The end of the day finally came, and your nerves and self doubt had disappeared along with the sun. Jack had always been good with words, he’d always been great with them when they mattered the most. The way he talked to you made your heart melt, made you so happy, he knew he could never get rid of the doubts that society had placed in you, but he did know that he could help you deal with them. He always helped, he got to choose who was worthy of his love, not some envious omega, not some tabloid, and definitely not some pathetic loser who had to steal his chewing gum to feel close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/


End file.
